El amor ante la música
by Sofy Potter
Summary: Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy se detestan, piensan que tener grupos de géneros diferentes les obliga moralmente a no soportarse, pero lo que no saben y se darán cuenta es que siempre del odio al amor hay solo un paso.
1. Werever Thing

_"Queridos oyentes se nos ha dado un comunicado de que la banda Werever Thing dará un concierto gratis en el Regent`s Park a las 11p.m. de esta noche, su bajista Lorcan Scamander comento que la razón de que sea gratuito es porque el año pasado de este mismo día una fan les envió una carta diciendo de que a falta de dinero no los pudo ir a ver y quieren que el dinero no sea un impedimento para que los fanáticos vayan a oír su música"._

_"Por otra parte trayéndolesnoticias mas poperas Scorpius Malfoy integrante del famoso grupo Hoult Station ha declarado que el nuevo disco llamado Love Hard será ya vendido en dos semanas, incluyendo éxitos como Pop y Addicted , el disco más talentoso de ellos hasta ahora según los fanáticos". Sin duda la disquera Jive Records se sacó la lotería al tener ambas bandas en la misma casa, aunque unos dirían que también la perdición ya que son del dominio publico los conflictos que se han sabido que han tenido ambos grupos entre ellos, la guerra entre géneros nunca había sido tan directa en muchos años._

* * *

No importaba que ya tuviera 3 añosdando conciertos Werever Thing, Rose Weasley seguía emocionándose tal y como la primera vez.

Porque esa era su pasión, pararse enfrente de miles de personas junto a sus amigos y hacer música, no había cosa en el mundo que la hiciera sentir así de viva además de esa, era como una descarga de adrenalina que se inyectaba por sus venas que superaba cualquier droga existente, no importaba que no conocieras a las personas que cantaban contigo, sabias que ellos y tú de alguna manera estaban conectados por el mismo lazo.

Y pensar que todo había iniciado hace 4 años por un acto de pura suerte, en ese entonces ella tenía 16 años y cursaba 1ero de prepa, en esa época para ella el rock era simplemente una palabra de 4 palabras sin sentido, una excusa para que las personas se vistieran de negro y se drogaran.

* * *

- ¿Rose Weasley verdad? – pregunto un rubio de ojos verdes de aspecto larguiducho. Ella lo identifico como un compañero de su curso con el que nunca había cruzado palabra, pero claro ella en ese tiempo no era muy conocida por ser sociable.

- Si soy yo – dijo ella en ese entonces acomodándose los grandes lentes negros de botella.

- Hola soy Lorcan Scamander y me dijeron que tu podías ayudarme con un asunto – dijo agarrando una silla y con toda la confianza que podía haber sentarse enfrente ella, pero extrañamente la forma en cómo lo hizo le transmitió a Rose el sentimiento de que eran amigos del alma que tenían mucho tiempo sin verse.

- Si es por lo de las tutorías solo puedo darte los miércoles a las 5p.m. y los viernes a las 2:30p.m., todos los demás días están ocupados ya- dijo ella al mismo tiempo en que se soltaba el cabello y se volvía a hacer la coleta, eso no había cambiado, aun en la actualidad no había ningún artefacto capaz de dejar su cabello pelirrojo donde debería estar.

- No jajaja, aunque si las necesito, no es por eso a lo que vengo, tu primo Albus me dijo que estas en el coro y que sabes tocar la guitarra – dijo agarrando una de mis papas.

- Sí, es un hobbie – dijo ella al igual que el comiendo una papa.

-  
¿solo un hobbie? Tu primo me dijo que eras muy buena – dijo él en un tono dolido, como si le hubiera ofendido el uso de palabras que había usado para contestar la respuesta.

- Eso es lo que dice el maestro – dije yo sin verle la importancia.

- Me gustaría ver lo buena que eres, veras estoy formando una banda y nos falta una guitarra principal, todos lo que han ido a la audición apestan y Albus el cual se convirtió en nuestro baterista ayer…..

- Si lo sé, creo que ayer fue el mejor día de su vida – dijo ella con una sonrisa recordando como Albus le había llamado a las 1ª.m. dándole la noticia, cosa que tardo media hora ya que no se le entendía nada por la emoción.

- Me dijo que no perteneces a una banda y que sabes tocar muy bien la guitarra además de que cantas –

- Veraz ser guitarrista de una banda no me atrae mucho y siéndote honesta lo más seguro es que lo único que haga es entorpecer mis estudios –

- Solo te necesito por 2 meses, mi tío nos tiene una oportunidad para publicar un sencillo con una disquera llamada Jive Records y el problema es que si yo toco la guitarra el bajo no habrá quien lo toque y es necesario –

- En el transcurso de esos dos meses te comprometerías a buscar un guitarrista si yo aceptara – dijo ella recordando la llamada de su primo, su sueño desde siempre había sido ser el baterista de una banda famosa y ella no quería que por falta de guitarristas competentes en el planeta su sueño se viniera abajo.

- Por supuesto, aunque veo muy poco probable de que después de haberlo saboreado te vayas de la banda – dijo él con una sonrisa

- Pues créelo porque tengo otros deseos para mi vida -

- Te diré lo que siempre me decía mi padre, _los deseos son como los años siempre tienden a ascender de nivel – _

* * *

Si, sin duda alguna ese había sido uno de los pocos momentos que con más cariño recordaba de sus 20 años, porque ese día había cambiado su vida de rumbo.

Ella quería, no esa no era la palabra, ella estaba destinada a la rama de la medicina, su madre y su padre eran dueños del más exitoso hospital de la ciudad.

El plan desde siempre había sido que cuando acabara la universidad se iría a trabajar ahí con ellos como directora general. Ella debía admitir que la idea la había cautivado, no todos los días te ofrecen una oportunidad de esa magnitud, lo que no entendía era que no era una oferta.

Lo entendió cuando les dijo que quería ser guitarrista de una banda de rock que ya tenía un contrato con una disquera muy prestigiosa, digo una cosa era intentar ser una banda de rock y una muy diferente era ya tener un álbum asegurado ¿No?

Con esa noticia ella estaba segura que saldría de su casa con la cara en alto y llena de orgullo, no como en realidad salio, con maletas.

Sus padres no lo entendieron, para ellos era tan solo un simple capricho, una vergüenza y como no lograron "entrarla en razón" la corrieron de la casa, diciéndole que podría regresar siempre y cuando aceptara el trabajo en el hospital y dejara las estúpidas ideas de estar en una banda.

Tuvo que mudarse con su primo en su pequeño departamento, en Privet Drive, en el cual también dormían Lorcan y su hermano gemelo Lysander, los cuales también habían sido corridos de su casa por similares razones. Lysander era de aspecto igualitario a Lorcan pero por alguna razón siempre sabias cual era cual, Lorcan siempre tan relajado y Lysander tan impulsivo.

Como cada uno tenía su propio cuarto, Lorcan tuvo la caballerosidad de donarle su cuarto y de dormir en el sofá, el cual no se veía nada cómodo a simple vista. Ella siempre bromea que fue por esa razón que se volvió su mejor amigo a lo que el siempre contestaba que la razón por que lo era ella era porque su cabello la hizo destacar de las candidatas.

Nunca había vivido así de limitada, comiendo a medias y comprándose ropa en rebaja, su vida siempre había estado llena de lujos y comodidades, pero eso no importaba porque ella nunca se había sentido tan libre. Ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que ella siempre había estado controlada por sus padres en todo, Hermione Granyer escogía la ropa que debía usar y que clase de amigos tener, Ron Weasley con que chicos salir y a que lugares ir. ¡Era una tortura! La unica razón por la que antes no lo pensaba asi es porque siempre había sido su modo de vida, en pocas palabras ella no conocía lo que era la libertad.

Era otra razón a la lista de porque no regresar a casa.

El primer disco fue muy exitoso, grabarlo fue bueno, pero no fue tanto como la gira.

Albus, Lorcan y Lysander se volvieron las 3 personas mas importantes en su vida, cada uno tan diferente del otro y sin embargo tan similar.

Albus es el positivo, siempre tratando de ver el lado bueno de la situación cuando nadie lo hace, entre sus defectos esta el de ser muy impaciente y peleonero, mas de una vez lo han regañado por no saber controlarse a la hora de discutir enfrente de una cámara, porque los paparazzi siempre aprovechan cualquier oportunidad para inventar escándalos que no favorecen nuestra imagen, es buena la publicidad pero no de cualquier tipo es el consejo que nos dan.

Lorcan es la parte sensible de la banda, lo que mas le gusta a Rose de el es su comprensión, el siempre espera a escuchar las dos versiones de la historia para juzgar. Es muy bueno escuchando, pero hay que tener suerte para que te cuente algo personal de el y eso era algo que para ser honestos le incomodaba aveces a ella.

Lysander es el desmadre en persona o como el mismo diría el alma de la banda. Rose con el tuvo su primer cigarro, borrachera y arresto. Pero no te equivoques que se sepa divertir no significa nada, lysander es el mas astuto de todos nosotros, siempre sabe en que cámara salir y que no decir.

Nuestro manager es un hombre de unos 26 años, llamado Ted Lupin, siempre se tiende a teñir el cabello de azul eléctrico aunque lo tiene de un negro azabache envidiable, la regla sería que uno se viera ridiculo con ese color. Pero Teddy es la excepción, siempre desarreglado, con pantalones rotos y blusas deslavadas,es imposible de creer que vestido asi, se vea increíblemente atractivo, la primera vez que lo vio Lorcan tuvo la caballerosidad de cerrarle la boca lentamente que había mantenido abierta.

La segunda cosa que nos pidieron en este negocio ademas de sonar bien, fue vernos bien, lo cual era un problema teniendo a 3 hombres delgaduchos con pésimos peinados que en su vida habían pisado un gimnasio y a una chica con ropa 2 veces mas grandes que su talla y usando anteojos mas grandes que sus ojos.

El resultado después de un año de trabajo fue indudablemente notable.

Lorcan, Lysander y Albus ya no eran mas esos tres escuincles con pésimos aspectos. Los tres se habían puesto la responsabilidad de ir 3 horas diarias al gimnasio. Ya no tenían los brazos escuálidos ni estómagos blandos, ni tampoco desastres arriba de sus cabezas.

Lorcan se había dejado el cabello largo a diferencia de Lysander que se lo había cortado, ya no eran tan parecidos a la simple vista.

Al único que casi no le hicieron nada en el peinado fue a Albus, porque habían visto en las encuestas que el publico lo encontraba "sexy" con sus cabellos rebeldes al aire.

Para Rose fue una transformación total, primero cambiaron sus queridos lentes por unos incomodos lentes de contacto, le cortaron el cabello largo en dos capas y le compraron un nuevo guardarropa, ya que no confiaban en sus gustos, pero viéndolo objetivamente tenia mejor aspecto.

Había tomado una decisión que lo había cambiado todo pero para su suerte fue para bien…aunque bueno siempre en cada cuento de hadas hay un rubio fantoche que te despierta a la realidad.


	2. Hoult Station

Otro día en el mundo de la fama, decía Scorpius Malfoy en voz alta comprando el periódico de ese día y no extrañándose de encontrar su foto en la portada.

- Mírate Scorpius, pareces un maniquí de lo maquillado que estas - dijo su amigo de la infancia Alexander Nott en un tono sarcástico también comprando un periódico.

Alexander tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules, al contrario de Scorpius que tenia cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises. Desde niños el y Scorp habían demostrado la capacidad para cantar, siempre los dos se habían jurado triunfar en el mundo de la música juntos.

Las familias Malfoy y Nott eran socias, compartían uno de los despachos de abogados mas exclusivo de la ciudad, era una suerte que Alexander y Scorpius se llevaran bien ya que se veían todo el tiempo por motivos de negocios familiares.

Los dos lograron formar _Hoult_ _Station_ a los 17 años cuando conocieron a kyle Finnigan y Jace Wood en la preparatoria. Los dos jóvenes talentosos y bien parecidos.

Conocieron a Wood en la clase de deportes. El era un deportista nato, un año mayor que ellos, siempre rodeado de gente, la mayoría del género femenino, de cabello rubio dorado y ojos miel. El sueño que cualquier hombre quería ser y cualquier mujer tener.

A Jace lo caracterizaba un aura de paz que siempre te podía llegar a serenar, no importaba en que nivel colérico estuvieras, el siempre encontraba la manera de ponerte en tus casillas.

La forma en que supieron que cantaba cabe declarar que fue muy incomoda...

_Iba Alexander caminando a la salida de los vestidores cuando escucho una voz. Una voz que lo hizo girar talones sin darse cuenta._

_Era extraño escuchar a alguien cantando a esas horas porque normalmente los únicos que se quedaban eran los que eran castigados por quedarse en la banca apropósito y el único que hacia eso era Alexander que no poseía ningún tipo de coordinación en los pies ni brazos._

_- ¿Hola? - pregunto caminando hacia las duchas siguiendo la voz._

_Al inspeccionar todo el vestidor de hombres a la única persona que encontró fue a Jace Wood duchándose, decido irse y convencido de que el dueño de la voz increíble se había ido empezó a caminar otra vez hacia a la puerta._

_Today is too late_

_how long do we have to wait_

_oh no, i think she knows_

_that's why i can't let go_

_i feel this burning inside_

_a feeling that no one should know_

_this could be so good again_

_i'd wait here till then_

_Escuchar esa canción le helo la piel a Alexander, porque eso significaba dos cosas, la primera que Jace Wood ademas de ser guapo y un excelente jugador de deportes el maldito señor perfecto tambien cantaba genial._

_La segunda fue que esa voz no se iría a ningún lado, tenía que cantar con ellos, podía ser una gran competencia si decidía hacerse solista. Además de que Wood era una persona disciplinada y organizada, les vendría bien un poco de eso en el grupo._

_Por eso cuando fue corriendo a hablar con Jace no pensó ni por una mínima de segundo que el podría estar desnudo._

_Tal vez por eso cuando lo vio como Dios lo trajo el mundo lo primero que se lo ocurrió decir fue:_

_- Buen cuerpo -_

Paso un buen tiempo para que Jace dejara de huir de Alexander como si en cualquier momento a solas se arriesgara a que lo violara.

Pero fue fácil de convencer para que entrara al grupo ya que hablando con el supieron que el futbol no le apasionaba mucho, que mas bien lo jugaba nada mas para conseguir una beca en una buena universidad, lo cual tampoco le interesaba pero era obligado por sus padres.

El que se hizo del rogar fue Kyle.

Kyle era la clase de chico que siempre vestía de tejanos negros y cazadoras negras. De cabello castaño chocolate y ojos cafés obscuros. Era un fracasado en todas las materias menos en la de literatura, él era el que escribía los mejores poemas de la clase.

Si lo vieras parado enfrente de ti en este momento lo definirías en una palabra como "intenso".

Sus amigos eran chicos de universidad que siempre pasaban por él al acabar las clases, se definía como una persona solitaria y misteriosa.

Él si atraía chicas a montón, si tu mujer no te habías enamorado de Kyle en el primer grado de prepa es porque no asistías a la misma.

_La fecha era un 12 de septiembre, estaban platicando en la biblioteca de quien podría escribir las canciones para el grupo, pero no estaban teniendo mucho éxito..._

_- A mi no me miren - dijo Jace - se cantar pero mi ortografía da vergüenza._

_- Alex es el único que escribe canciones de nosotros tres y no son tan buenas que digamos - dijo Scorpius aceptando la realidad._

_- Oye! Shake It me salió muy buena - dijo Alexander ofendido._

_- Es la única - dijo Jace concordando con Scorpius._

_- Me dijo mi papá que vio a Finnigan cantando en el parque que pasa siempre para ir a trabajar - dijo Alexander tronando los dedos, cosa que solo hacia si tenía una idea muy radical: ósea una muy buena o muy mala._

_- ¿Y eso que tiene de especial? - pregunto Scorpius desinteresado._

_- El escribe sus propias canciones - aseguro Alexander._

_- ¿Como lo sabes? - pregunto Jace desconfiado._

_- Ayer se le quedo esta libreta en el salón - dijo sacándola - léanla y véanlo con sus propios ojos._

_- ¿Como sabemos que son originales? - pregunto Scorpius ojeando páginas llenas de principio a fin de versos._

_- Las investigue en Internet - dijo Alexander convencido - No están a nombre de nadie._

_- Son muy buenas - dijo Jace releyendo un título en voz alta - This is how we do it, esa me gusto tiene buen ritmo._

_- ¿Planeas quedártela? - pregunto Scorpius frunciendo el seño confundido._

_- Claro que no idiota, pienso que deberíamos plantearle la idea de unirse a nuestro grupo - dijo Alexander con un brillo de astucia en los ojos._

_- No lo necesitamos - dijo Scorpius cerrando de golpe la libreta y aventándosela en el acto a Alexander._

_- Apoyo a Alex, no importa que bien cantemos si no tenemos canciones que cantar - dijo Jace atrapando la libreta antes que golpeara a Alexander demostrando la destreza que nunca presumía pero que tenía._

_- Miren quien acaba de entrar - dijo Alexander viendo a Kyle sentándose en una de las muchas mesas que había y sacando un libro de su desgastada mochila._

_- Okey ¿Quien va? - pregunto Jace también viendo en esa dirección._

_- Yo voy ustedes son unas nenitas - dijo Scorpius aun viendo a Jace y Alex retándose con la mirada después de 7 minutos seguidos._

_- No es que le tenga miedo pero...soy el menos indicado para convencerlo - dijo Jace levantando las manos en son de paz._

_- ¿Por? - pregunto Scorpius - ni se conocen._

_- ¿Que no supiste? - pregunto Alexander sorprendido._

_- No, no se, por eso estoy preguntando Alex - contesto Scorpius bufando._

_- Jace le robo el puesto de coreback - contesto Alexander viendo enrojecer furiosamente a Jace._

_- No se lo robe - dijo Jace defendiéndose - me ofrecieron el puesto y lo tome, eso fue todo._

_- ¿Se peleo contigo o algo así? - pregunto Scorpius no encontrando el momento desagradable._

_- No pero...-_

_- Se siente culpable - interrumpió Alexander dando en el clavo._

_- ¿Y tu porque no vas? tú no le robaste nada - dijo Scorpius._

_- Yo si le tengo miedo, el tipo tiene complexión de boxeador - dijo Alexander, porque no importaba que estuviera de igual tamaño que sus amigos, los músculos de él estaban en eterno reposo. _

_- ¡Que no le robe nada! - susurro entre dientes Jace rascándose la sien._

_- Deséenme suerte - dijo Scorpius dirigiéndose de mala gana a Kyle._

_Sabía que Jace y Alexander tenían razón pero siempre se le había complicado a Scorpius pedir ayuda, le hacía sentirse débil, como si hacerlo lo pusiera en evidencia de ser un fracasado._

_Y además Scorpius jamás había cruzado conversación con Kyle, la única razón por la que sabía que existía es porque estaba en su salón._

_- Hola Finnigan - lo saludo Scorpius rompiendo el hielo._

_- Hola Malfoy - contesto Kyle sin inmutarse y no levantando la mirada del libro._

_- ¿Que lees? - pregunto Scorpius no sabiendo como abordar el tema._

_- El resplandor de Stephen King - contesto aún sin levantar la mirada._

_- ¿Enserio? Yo soy fan de Stephen King - contesto Scorpius olvidándose completamente del tema de la banda y sentándose enfrente de el._

_- ¿Cual es tu favorito? - pregunto Kyle bajando el libro por primera vez en la conversación y enfocándose con curiosidad en Scorpius._

_- La niebla - contesto Scorpius sin dudar revelándole a Kyle uno de sus más profundos secretos._

_A Scorpius le gustaba leer._

_ Siempre compraba los libros a escondidas camino a su casa y los ponía en bolsas negras, ni siquiera su mama sabía que le gustaba leer, ella siempre cuando los veía los colocaba para detener la puerta, función que ella pensaba que tenían en el cuarto de su hijo._

_- Esto si es una sorpresa - contesto Kyle asomando una sonrisa torcida que celebro Scorpius para sus adentros, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír en todo el semestre._

_- Si, pero hazme el favor de guardar el secreto - comento Scorpius en voz baja._

_- ¿Por? ¿Te da vergüenza que se enteren? - pregunto Kyle borrando su sonrisa y señalando con la mirada a Jace y Alexander, los cuales en ese momento no hacían otra cosa mas que verlos expectantes, Scorpius podría jurar que Alexander no estaba pestañando._

_- No es por eso, me gusta que sea cosa mía, como mi secreto privado - contesto Scorpius._

_- ¿Entonces porque me lo dijiste? - pregunto cerrando su libro._

_- La verdad no lo sé - contesto Scorpius con honestidad, Kyle por alguna razón le daba mucha confianza para ser una persona que acababa de conocer._

_- ¿Viniste a contarme todos tus secretos personales? - pregunto Kyle entretenido._

_- No, de hecho iré al grano, Alexander, Wood y yo tenemos un grupo de música, nos enteramos de que escribes tus canciones originales y cantas ¿Te gustaría unírtenos? - _

_- Lo siento pero tengo una prueba esta tarde para entrar a una banda - contesto Kyle rascándose la nuca incómodo._

_- Si esa prueba no te parece...-_

_- Déjame checar si me conviene, te llamo esta tarde - lo interrumpió Kyle colgando su mochila en el hombro y aventándole su libro del resplandor - disfrútalo._

Esa misma tarde Kyle llamo comunicándoles que se unía al grupo porque ya habían elegido a alguien más para la banda.

Tardaron algo de tiempo en integrarse como grupo pero al final lo lograron. Eso implico aprender que era lo que le gustaba o disgustaba al otro para sobretodo evitar conflictos que pudieran afectar de algún modo.

Por ejemplo sabían que si Jace estaba durmiendo NADA, pero encerio NADA merecía la razón para despertarlo, como tampoco se le podía a interrumpir a Kyle mientras estaba en su "zona creativa" escribiendo las canciones del grupo.

Alexander es el más grande fanático de películas de terror en el universo, algo que le podría romper el corazón literalmente era que lo dejaras viéndolas solo, tu obligación moral como amigo según él era de acompañarlo aunque salieras vomitando porque al contrario de Alex y Jace, Scorpius y Kyle tenían un estomago débil para ver Siniestro o El Demonio 3.

¿Cómo lograron conseguir contrato con una disquera? Pues con lo que se resuelve este mundo...contactos.

El valor del apellido Malfoy y Nott jamás debe ser subestimado.

Entrar al negocio de la música fue agresivo, sobre todo para Alex ya que el no hacia ningún tipo de ejercicioy una de las cosas más importantes tristemente es el aspecto.

Scorpius había visto ir y venir a una cantidad considerable de bandas en sus 4 años de éxito como grupo, eso le había dado la experiencia de que la apariencia era muy influyente en el éxito qué podrías llegar a tener. De hecho las bandas favoritas de Scorp eran las que habían sido personas de un solo éxito porque lamentablemente eran talentosas pero no agraciadas.

¿Hoult Station habría tenido el mismo éxito si no hubieran sido guapos? Nunca se sabrá la respuesta pero saben que en la vida no es bueno enfrascarse en el hubiera, porque de algo si están seguros es que los cuatro son muy talentosos.

Si es cierto que hay mucha competencia, pero solo es una banda la que les roba fanáticos y a Scorpius jamás le ganara una banda de rock y menos una que tiene de integrante a una chica.


End file.
